Can i die?
by JAE96
Summary: -CHAP 2 END- Maafkan aku. Cintaku tak bisa kupertahankan lebih lama. Aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi. Terima kasih karena kau menjadi malaikat pribadiku. Menyelamatkanku dari segala cara bunuh diri konyolku. Dan hadiah itu adalah kau. Xiumin-ah. Saranghae chagiya. EXO FF GENDERSWITCH (GS). Chen. Xiumin. ChenMin. EXO. Romance. Sad. Hurt. Comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : i wanna die**

**Author : **Choi Di Jee

**Title : **Can i die?

**Pairing ****: **ChenMin

**Main cast : **Kim Jongdae x Kim Minseok

**Support cast : **Shindong SuJu

**Genre : ****GS. **Romance. Sad. Hurt. Comfort

**Rated : T**

**Summary : **_Maafkan aku. Cintaku tak bisa kupertahankan lebih lama. Aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi. _

_Terima kasih karena kau menjadi malaikat pribadiku. Menyelamatkanku dari segala cara bunuh diri konyolku. _

_Dan hadiah itu adalah kau. Xiumin-ah. Saranghae chagiya_

This story

Aku hidup sebatang kara. Tak punya siapa-siapa. Tak kenal siapa-siapa. Berada dinegara entah dimana.

Just alone. No one knows. Who i am.

3 tahun aku menjalani hidup seperti orang gila dinegara orang. Sepertinya negara asliku sengaja membuangku.

Aku mencari uang dengan menyumbangkan suaraku dijalan. Bukan pengemis. Hanya... aku tak ingin mengakuinya.

Aku hanya mencari uang untuk membayar uang sewa apartemen kumuh yang kutinggali. Aku tak masalah bila tak makan. Hanya sebotol air putih itu cukup.

Aku mati pun tak masalah. Tak ada yang berharga dihidupku. Semua telah hilang. Semua telah mati. Semua telah hancur. Aku hanya menunggu panggilan-Nya saja.

Kau pikir aku gila?

Aku sudah cukup sabar untuk tidak terlihat seperti "orang gila kronis"

Aku depresi. Frustasi. Putus asa. Dan hanya kematian yang kutunggu. Jngan kalian pikir aku tak pernah mencoba untuk membunuh diriku sendiri daripada menunggu panggilan-Nya. Entahlah setiap aku melakukan percobaan bunuh diri selalu gagal.

**Flashback**

Pertama. Setelah aku menjual suaraku dijalanan. Aku sengaja menyebrang jalan yang kutahu ada truk yang akan lewat. Tapi gagal karna ada yang menarikku (mungkin menyelamatkanku).

Kedua. Biarpun daerah apartemenku kumuh tapi punya berpuluh puluh lantai hingga menjulang tinggi. Aku berada diatap gedung apartemen ini. Yang aku yakini benar-benar jauh dari permukaan tanah. Aku berdiri ditepian. Aku menutup mataku. Aku menyeimbangkan tubuhku. Aku bersiap untuk terjun. Tapi gagal karna ada yang menarikku lagi.

Ketiga. Aku sengaja mencari keributan didaerah kekuasaan preman. Jumlah mereka tak terbilang sedikit. Aku dihajar habis-habisan. Darahku tercecer dimana-mana. Dipukul. Ditendang. Diseret. Dilempar. Rasanya tubuhku remuk. Lalu dicekik kuat. Sedikit lagi mungkin aku bisa mati tapi aku mendengar suara yeoja dan polisi pun datang. Aku merasa ada yang menarikku lagi dan lagi.

Keempat. Aku membeli racun pembasmi tikus. Kali ini aku akan melakukannya didalam apartemen dan menguncinya. Aku bersiap akan meminum cairan yang berbau aneh itu. Tapi gagal karna ada yang mendobrak pintu apartemenku dan seseorang menarikku menjauh dari cairan yang akan kuminum tadi.

**Flashback end.**

Taman kota. Disinilah aku sekarang. Bersama seorang yeoja yang selalu menggagalkan acara bunuh diriku. Bahkan aku tak mengenalnya. Tapi rasanya dia selalu berada disekitarku.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal yang gila" katanya. Yeoja ini berpipi chubbi.

"Kau bisa mat-.." lanjutnya

"Aku hanya bersenang-senang" kataku dengan tenang

"Apa kau gila? Kau bisa mati dari dulu jika aku tak segera menolongmu." katanya sedikit membentakku

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menolongku? Aku tak pernah menyuruh siapapun untuk menolongku."

"Mwo? Beginikah caramu berterima kasih? Baiklah. Lupakan. Lalu kenapa kau selalu berusaha bunuh diri? Apa kau punya masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku jika kau mau" katanya

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Mulai sekarang jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi. Jangan ganggu aku" kataku beranjak pergi

"Wae? Apa salahku? Kenapa kau seperti membenciku setiap kali aku menolongmu. Wae? Waeyo?" katanya dengan suara bergetar dan perlahan menangis.

Aku hanya tetap berdiri membelakanginya dan tak berniat untuk berbalik. Disaat seperti ini hujan turun dan sangat mendukung suasana yang canggung dan memilukan ini. Kudengar yeoja itu menangis semakin keras. Aku tetap diam tak beranjak.

"Kenapa kau sangat membenciku? Kim Jongdae." lanjutnya bertanya lagi. Aku tersentak karna darimana yeoja berpipi chubbi itu tau namaku asliku. Orang mengenalku sbg Chen.

Aku berbalik menatapnya. Yeoja itu sudah sangat basah air mata bercampur hujan yang mulai deras. Mukanya sudah sangat merah. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggagalkan rencana bunuh diriku?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya tapi aku balik bertanya padanya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Kim Jongdae. Chen" jawabnya tersenyum dan masih terisak.

"Apa alasanmu menyukaiku?" kataku dingin

"Tidak ada alasan untuk mencintai seseorang Jongdae-ah. Na Saranghae" katanya lembut. Aku menatapnya dalam tak ada kebohongan disana. Dia tulus. Tapi kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kau harus mencintaiku? Kenapa harus namja sepertiku ini?

Rasanya perasaanku jadi kacau. Apa yang membuat yeoja berpipi chubbi itu mengatakan hal seperti itu? Apa dia hanya kasihan padaku? Apa dia berencana untuk menggagalkan segala cara bunuh diriku nanti? Atau dia... benar-benar mencintaiku. Jika iya apakah aku pantas dicintai? Lalu pantaskah namja sepertiku mencintai yeoja manis didepanku ini?

Tidak.

Dan tak akan pernah.

"Pulanglah. Hujan makin deras dan kau bisa mati kedinginan. Jangan buang waktumu untuk hal yang tidak penting." kataku dengan tenang.

Kulihat sekilas dia semakin menangis menjadi-jadi. Dia menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan isakannya. Kupikir jika aku akan pergi dulu mungkin dia akan pergi setelahku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan menjauh darinya. Tapi kulihat dia tak berpijak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Kulihat dia semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Kuputuskan untuk kembali ketempatnya.

Aku berdiri tepat didepannya. Dia tak bergeming tapi bahunya bergetar hebat. Entah kenapa hatiku perih melihatnya seperti ini.

Perlahan aku memeluknya dan mengusap rambutnya lembut. Tapi yang kurasakan malah dia menangis semakin keras dan memukul dadaku. Aku semakin memeluknya erat mencoba menenangkannya. Perlahan dia mulai tenang dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didadaku. Aku juga menenggelamkan kepalaku diceruk lehernya dan sesekali menghirup aromanya. Hatiku rasanya menghangat. Entahlah sangat nyaman berada bersamanya.

Setelah kejadian kemarin malam. Aku berpikir untuk tidak pulang ke apartemen dan tidur di tempat laundry umum. Dan pagi ini aku akan pergi untuk menjual suaraku lagi ditempat lain bukan ditempat biasanya. Aku mulai bernyanyi ditrotoar pejalan kaki didekat kafe lalu menempatkan topiku didepanku sebagai tempat nafkahku.

"Chen-ah. Kau bernyanyi disini? Tidak biasanya? Apa kau diusir lagi dari tempat biasanya?" kulihat ada seorang ahjushi bertubuh besar tapi berpakaian formal. Dia termasuk pendengar setiaku. Dia selalu memberiku uang lebih juga.

"Shindong ahjushi. Aku tidak tau kalau akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku tidak diusir dari tempat biasanya. Aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru saja."

"Begituu. Chen-ah apa kau benar2 tidak ingin memikirkan lagi keputusanmu yang dulu itu? Ini kesempatan bagus aku bisa membantumu kau tahu."

"Mianhae Ahjushi. Saya benar2 tidak tertarik menjadi penyanyi. Semua ini kulakukan hanya sekedar untuk menghibur diri agar tidak stres. Sekali lagi mianhae."

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya ini sayang sekali. Bakat milikmu ini sangatlah istemewa Chen-ah. Tapi bagaimana lagi kalau kau memang tak berminat menjadi penyanyi profesional. Ya sudahlah"

Aku rasa diantara banyak orang yang mendengarkan nyanyianku yang paham akan perasaanku hanya Shindong ahjushi. Beliau selalu memperhatikanku saat bernyanyi seolah tau bahwa aku benar2 meluapkan segala emosiku lewat lagu yang kunyanyikan.

Setelah menjual suaraku didaerah sekitar kafe itu. Aku pergi untuk membeli air putih sebagai sarapan sekalian istirahat sejenak. Hari semakin siang dan aku masih menjual suaraku diberbagai tempat.

Waktunya jam makan malam. Aku pergi untuk membeli air mineral lagi. Jika diingat lagi sejak 2 hari yang lalu aku hanya minum air mineral. Oh ini cukup berbahaya untuk kesehatan. Dan perlu diingat aku kemarin sempat kehujanan dimalam hari pula. Dan efeknya sejak pagi tubuhku seperti demam. Tapi aku berusaha tak memperdulikannya. Kupikir nanti juga akan sembuh sendiri.

Lagi lagi malam ini hujan. Entahlah kenapa cuaca malam hari selalu buruk bulan ini. Aku tetap berjalan menerobos hujan karna sedikit lagi aku sampai diapartemen. Hujan semakin deras dan aku menepi dihalte sebentar. Petirnya cukup mengerikan malam ini dan kupikir menunggu hujan agak reda tak masalah.

Kurasa tebakan ku salah besar. Hujan makin deras. Kuputuskan untuk berlari menerobos hujan deras ini. Tak peduli efek buruk yang akan terjadi. Aku sampai di gerbang gedung apartemen.

Aku menaiki tangga sambil mengusap lenganku. Ini sangat dingin. Aku berbelok dan terkejut mendapati yeoja berpipi chubbi itu duduk menekuk lututnya didepan apartemenku. Aku menghampirinya. Lalu dia mendongak melihatku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pulanglah. Dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi." kataku sambil membuka kunci apartemenku. Aku masuk dan dia langsung menyerobot ikut masuk. Aku menatap tajam keaarahnya.

"Keluar. Sebelum aku menyeretmu!"

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi pagi. Aku rela bertahan meski hujan sederas apapun." katanya sambil menangis dan bibirnya bergetar

"Keluar. Sekarang juga"

Dia tetap diam tak bergeming hanya memandangku. Rasanya aku lemah akan tatapannya. Keadaannya sangat kacau. Walaupun aku juga tak kalah kacau.

"Baiklah. Kau sendiri yang memilihnya." aku meraih tangannya dan menariknya kearah pintu. Tapi tanpa kuduga dia malah memelukku dari belakang sambil menangis. Aku berhenti dan tanpa sadar tangannya masih kugenggam.

Malam ini terpaksa aku memperbolehkan orang asing menginap diapartemenku. Dan aku juga harus merawatnya karna badannya sangat dingin. Tiba-tiba petir berbunyi sangat keras saat aku mengompres kepalanya. Reflek dia menarik tanganku dan aku hampir saja menimpa wajahnya. Kulihat wajahnya sangat pucat dan dingin, bibirnya juga bergetar menahan sesuatu. Tak lama setetes air matanya keluar. Aku segera menghapusnya dan memeluk menenangkannya.

"Kalau kau takut sama petir kenapa kau bersikeras menungguku. Kenapa kau tak pulang saja daripada menunggu sesuatu yang belum tentu akan datang menemuimu? Pikirkan dirimu sendiri juga. Pabbo" bisikku sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku tau kau pasti datang Jongdae-ah"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu menatap mata teduhnya. Dia sangat tulus. Rasanya hatiku seperti tercabik-cabik sesuatu yang sangat tajam. Aku tak kuasa melihatnya terus mengeluarkan air mata. Aku pun mengecup kedua matanya. Berakhir dengan kecupan manis dikeningnya.

"Tidurlah. Jaljayo" kataku dia membalasnya dengan tersenyum padaku.

Aku terus memperhatikannya. Yeoja ini sudah tidur pulas sejak tadi. Napasnya terdengar sangat teratur. Kujelajahi wajahnya dengan mataku. Yeoja ini sangat manis. Mungil. Pipi chubbi. Bibir peach yang indah. Dagunya kecil. Wajahnya menurutku sempurna untuk ukuran seorang yeoja sepertinya. Dia juga punya rambut panjang hitam pekat yang bergelombang halus. Yang kutahu dia tak pernah mengikat rambutnya.

Baiklah untuk pertama kalinya aku terpesona oleh ciptaan-Nya yang satu ini dan aku tak ingin tau lebih jauh. Cukup ini dan tak ada kata yang lain lagi. Aku tak ingin menyesal. Aku berniat akan beranjak tapi tak sengaja menjatuhkan tas yeoja ini dan beberapa barangnya tercecer keluar.

"Haishh. Merepotkan sekali."

Tak sengaja aku menemukan sebuah buku berukuran sedang tapi terlihat seperti diary berwarna pink dan ada beberapa sticker lucu disudutnya. Aku tak berniat membacanya namun kebetulan buku itu terbuka entah dari halaman keberapa dan terlihat ada sebuah foto yang terselip di ujungnya. Entah dapat dorongan darimana aku perlahan mengambil foto itu. Seketika aku tersentak dengan apa yang kulihat.

_Ini kan AKU. Bukankah ini waktu pertama kalinya aku menjadi seorang pengamen. Ehm.. Maaf bukan seperti itu. Maksudku foto itu menunjukkan perform pertamaku dijalanan. Mencari uang dengan menjual suaraku._

"Apa yeoja ini stalker ku dari awal _debut _ku dijalanan?" gumamku sambil membalikan foto itu dan ada tulisan disudut kanan bawah.

_My love at first sigh. Chen saranghae _ _

"Ige mwoya? Ternyata dia tidak main2 dengan perkataannya." gumamku lagi.

Tanpa sadar lagi aku sudah membolak balikkan buku diary itu. Lalu berhenti dihalaman yang membuatku cukup tertarik.

Ada gambar LOVE besar memenuhi lembar itu dan juga diukir sebuah nama dengan indah.

_Chen Luv Xiumin. ChenMin ForEver. Saranghae._

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Terlebih lagi yeoja itu sudah memberi nama couple untuknya dan untukku. Lucu sekali. Dia pikir aku akan menerimanya jadi yeojachinguku nanti. Aku terkekeh pelan lalu segera mengembalikan ke tas.

.

.

.

.

**Xiumin pov**

Aku terbangun karna alarm hpku berbunyi. Aku mencari tasku dan segera mematikan alarmnya dan ingin melanjutkan tidur manisku lagi. Tapi seketika aku langsung terduduk dengan mata melotot. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Rasanya asing. Ruangan ini tidak terhitung jorok tapi dilihat dari dindingnya yang seperti sudah tua ini jadi terlihat begitu kumuh.

Jadi ini kamar siapa? Dan kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali? Eh tunggu apa ini?

_Kenapa kain ini ada dikeningku? Tunggu. Aku ingat. Kemarin kan... _

_Jadi semalam dia yang merawatku. Kyaa~ Chen Chen~_

Pipiku merona hanya membayangkannya saja. Ah.. Aku ini terlalu jatuh cinta padanya. Lalu sekilas aku mengingat masa2 perjuanganku menjadi stalker Chen setahun yang lalu. Mencari tahu segala info tentangnya. Aku menyukai segala apapun pada dirinya. Aku juga tau sekeras dan seberat apapun kehidupannya. Maka dari itu juga aku selalu menjaganya dari jauh. Memantaunya. Menjadi stalkernya. Dan juga selalu menggagalkan segala cara bunuh dirinya. Aku tidak ingin ia melakukannya. Aku terlanjur mencintainya. Makanya aku tak ingin dia pergi. Aku tak sanggup hidup tanpa melihatnya. Aku serius.

Ceklek

Seketika semua bayang2ku hilang. Chen menatapku dingin. Bahkan dia tak pernah mengubah ekspresinya sekalipun itu padaku. Karna sudah biasa ditatap seperti itu jadi aku hnya tersenyum seperti biasa. Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya karna telah merawatku.

"Kau sudah bangun. Kalau begitu segeralah pulang. Aku harus pergi" katanya dingin tak berekspresi dan langsung pergi.

_Bahkan aku belum menjawabnya dan dia pergi begitu saja. Oke dia sopan sekali. Dan perlu diingat! Aku ini baru bngun berapa menit yang lalu dan belum sarapan dan dia langsung mengusirku? Oh ya ampun. Dia benar2 memperlakukan tamu dengan baik._

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Kulihat Chen sibuk sedang memakai sepatu kets nya. Entah menyadari kedatanganku atau tidak?

"Jangan pernah datang kesini lagi. Dan jangan menemuiku lagi. Pergilah" katanya tanpa memandangku sama sekali dan masih sibuk dengan sepatunya.

Dia berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Lalu barulah dia menatapku. Tatapan yang tajam dan sangat sulit diartikan. Tapi seketika aku juga menyadari sesuatu yang mengganjal diwajahnya.

"Pergi. Sekarang!" geramnya. Aku tersentak. Aku sedikit takut sekarang. Padahal seiingatku semalam ia baru saja menjadi lembut karna menenangkanku dari suara petir. Tapi sekarang?

Aku berjalan pelan kearahnya sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Aku berhenti tepat didepannya. Kuberanikan untuk menatapnya dan dia juga menatapku tajam. Kini jaraknya sangat dekat denganku. Kulihat ada beberapa bulir air dipelipisnya. Wajahnya juga pucat. Bibirnya terlihat kering. Hembusan napasnya yang mengenai wajahku juga terasa hangat. Kupikir Chen demam dan aku ingin mengecek suhu dikeningnya.

Perlahan tanganku terulur akan menyentuh keningnya namun Chen segera menahan tanganku dan masih menatapku dalam. Aku tersentak karna tangannya terasa sangat panas. Chen yang menyadarinya segera menyeretku keluar apartemennya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk dan istirahat aku akan merawatmu. Apa ini salah satu rencana percobaan bunuh dirimu? Membiarkan dirimu sakit berlarut-larut? Tak akan kubiarkan kau melakukannya. Jadi dengarkan aku kali ini saja. Kumohon istirahatlah dan jangan pergi kemana-mana!" kataku penuh emosi karna aku sudah cukup sabar untuk terus membiarkannya melakukan percobaan bunuh dirinya.

Dia benar2 mengacuhkanku. Dia tak mendengarkanku dan pergi begitu saja. Bahkan aku sudah berusaha mengikutinya tapi dia pergi begitu cepat dan juga tubuhku yang masih lemah. Kuputuskan aku pulang ke apartemenku untuk melanjutkan acara istirahatku setelah itu aku akan pergi mencari Chen. Dan kali ini aku benar2 tidak akan menyerah.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini aku akan mencari Chen ketempat biasanya dia bernyanyi. Tapi aku tak menemukannya. Lalu aku mencari lagi dibeberapa tempat kemungkinan Chen bernyanyi tapi aku juga tak menemukannya. Dan aku juga sempat bertanya pada orang2 sekitar dan mereka bilang tak melihat Chen dari pagi. Lalu kemana Chen?

Aku mulai khawatir. Aku cemas. Dan perasaanku tidak enak. Apalagi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga mencarinya. Napasku bahkan sudah tersenggal-senggal. Aku tak boleh menyerah. Bagaimanapun juga aku merasa Chen sudah seperti seseorang yang...

Deg

Aku berhenti tepat didepan objek yang sedari tadi kucari. Aku mendekat ingin meraih bahunya namun tiba2 tubuhnya...

TBC

Kayak aku suka banget bikin sad story. Hahaha...

Next chapter cepet nyusul nya..

Cuz sebenernya nih yaa..

Curhat mode ON : ini FF pengen buat oneshoot tapi kepanjangan jadi kubagi dua deh..

Ntar chapter 2 nya sekalian ending yaa..

Tapi ceritanya juga agak panjangan..

Oke bye. Salam kenal Choi Di Jee imnida ^^ Bangapta chingudeul ㈳6

Official IG dj_inunk


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Finally, i got you.**

**Author : **Choi Di Jee

**Title : **Can i die?

**Pairing ****: **ChenMin

**Main cast : **Kim Jongdae x Kim Minseok

**Support cast : **Siwon &amp; Shindong SuJu. Suho EXO aka Kim Junmyeon

**Genre : ****GS. **Romance. Sad. Hurt. Comfort

**Rated : T**

**Summary : **_Maafkan aku. Cintaku tak bisa kupertahankan lebih lama. Aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi. _

_Terima kasih karena kau menjadi malaikat pribadiku. Menyelamatkanku dari segala cara bunuh diri konyolku. _

_Dan hadiah itu adalah kau. Xiumin-ah. Saranghae chagiya_

Next story..

Aku berhenti tepat didepan objek yang sedari tadi kucari. Aku mendekat ingin meraih bahunya namun tiba2 tubuhnya limbung menimpa tubuhku. Dia pingsan dan kurasakan demamnya semakin tinggi. Aku berteriak minta tolong dan beberapa orang membantuku membawa Chen ke rumah sakit.

Aku menangis. Aku khawatir. Aku cemas. Tak henti2nya kupanjatkan doa untuknya. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Tenanglah kekasihmu akan baik2 saja. Jangan bebankan pikiranmu karena hal ini. Kekasihmu akan sedih melihatmu kacau seperti ini. Berpikirlah positif agashi" kata seorang suster yang sedari tadi mencoba menenangkanku. Aku hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

Tak lama setelahnya seorang dokter keluar. Dokter itu juga tak lain adalah ayahku. Raut wajahnya membuat motivasi suster tadi seolah hancur begitu saja. Tak terasa air mataku berlinang indah seraya mendekatnya Dokter tadi. Dia menyentuh bahuku sambil menunduk.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberi tahu padamu. Ikutlah keruanganku"

.

.

.

.

"Mwo?! Appa tidak serius kan? Tidak mungkin Chen mengidap kanker paru-paru kan? Aku tak pernah melihatnya minum alkohol ataupun merokok. Jangan2 dia selama ini mengkonsumsi narkoba? Andwee!"

"Aniyo Minnie-ah. Dia tidak mengkonsumsi narkoba. Kemungkinan penyakit itu keturunan keluarganya dan dia tak beruntung harus mendapatkannya. Dan juga ada faktor yang memperburuk keadaannya Minnie-ah. D-dia... itu dia a.."

"Waeyo Appa? Dia kenapa? Wae! Wae! Jangan membuatku takut appa.."

"Dia.. Salah satu ginjalnya sudah tak berfungsi lagi Minnie-ah. Dan itu memperburuk keadaannya. Kankernya bersarang telah lama dan sebagian organ dalam tubuhnya sudah lumpuh." tangisku pecah begitu saja begitu mendengarnya.

"Appa.. Kenapa harus diaa. Wae Appa?! WAE! Dari beribu orang di dunia ini kenapa harus dia yang menerima ketidak adilan inii.. Appa.. Kehidupannya sangat keras dan berat. Dia sendirian. Dia tak punya siapa-siapa. Aku tahu dia sudah putus asa dari dulu. Tak ada yang berharga dihidupnya. Mau beratus kali atau seribu kalipun aku akan selalu menjadi malaikat yang selalu menggagalkan percobaan bunuh dirinya. Aku tak peduli jika dia harus membenciku sekali pun. Aku tak akan menyerah untuk selalu melindunginya. Karna aku sangat menyayanginya. Aniyo.. Aku sangat mencintainya Appa. Kumohon bantu aku Appa. Aku mencintainya. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar dia sembuh. Aku rela jika harus menukar posisinya untukku. Bila perlu biarkan aku yang merasakannya dan bebaskan dia dari kehidupan pahit ini. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia Appa. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum, tertawa, menyanyikan lagu didepan semua orang yang menunggunya. Dia terlalu berharga untukku Appa.. Hiks hiks eottokae?" Appa memelukku dan mencium pucuk kepalaku dengan penuh kasih sayang seolah mengerti benar apa yang kurasakan.

"Jangan pernah berhenti berdoa dan selalu jaga dia.." kata Appa

"Appa akan membantu semampunya. Arraseo?" lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk dalam pelukkan Appaku dan beliau memelukku erat. Aku bersyukur mempunyai Appa seperti beliau. Aku menyayangimu Siwon Appa.

.

.

.

Aku tertidur disamping ranjangnya dan selalu menggenggam tangannya. Aku merasakan kehangatan menjalar ditanganku. Perlahan kubuka mataku dan melihat jendela. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk terbangun tengah malam. Kualihkan pandanganku pada seseorang yang masih terkulai lemas didepanku. Dia terlihat sangat pucat dan lemah. Tapi kenapa dia selalu bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. Perlahan aku mengusap pipinya pelan. Dia tak bergerak. Sepertinya Chen sangat kelelahan dan butuh istirahat. Tapi...

"Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku." suara yang terkesan dingin itu menyadarkanku. Seketika kumenarik tanganku dari pipinya. Chen berbicara tanpa membuka matanya.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun Jongdae-ah.."

"Hentikan memanggil namaku dengan nama itu. Kau bukan siapa2ku." katanya masih dengan memejamkan matanya. Perlahan ia mulai membuka mata dan melepaskan semua peralatan yang ada pada tubuhnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Berhenti. Kubilang berhenti Chen! Cepat pakai lagi semua alat2 itu!" bentakku padanya. Aneh. Biasanya ia tak pernah mendengarkanku dan langsung pergi. Tapi kini ia berhenti dan duduk ditepi ranjang membelakangiku.

"Gomawo." aku terkesiap mendengarnya mengatakan itu. Kulihat dia mulai berdiri tapi membelakangiku.

"Jangan pernah mencintai namja sepertiku. Mianhae." kini ia berjalan kearah pintu. Aku segera memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kajima. Kajima. Chen-ah. Hiks.. Hiks.." Chen menghapus air mataku dengan jarinya. Lalu mengusap kepalaku pelan.

"Jangan kabur lagi dariku. Kumohon..." kataku pelan dengan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Aku tidak kabur dari siapapun."

"Tapi kau tadi ingin pergi kan?"

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati angin malam sebentar. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Mwo?! Kupikir tadi.. kau.. akan.. ingin.."

"Kau mau menemaniku atau menjadi stalker ku lagi?" aku langsung tersentak

"Darimana kau tau aku.. jadi.. stalkerr... mu?"

"Itu tidak penting. Kau mau ikut denganku tidak? Kalau tidak ya sudah... Jadilah stalker seperti biasanya. Kuharap seseorang tidak menganggapmu sebagai penguntit nanti" katanya sambil berlalu begitu saja. Aku langsung mengejarnya.

"Yak. Tunggu. Chen-ah."

.

.

.

Aku dan Chen sedang duduk ditaman rumah sakit tengah malam ditemani coklat panas. Sejak keluar dari kamar tadi Chen tak pernah mengucapkan kata lagi. Hanya diam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku saat ini?" Tiba-tiba Chen bertanya padaku. Aku berpikir sejenak. Lalu..

"Tetaplah hidup untukku Chen-ah" Chen hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun. Aku masih bisa bernapas sampai detik ini." jawabnya masih dengan kekehannya. Aku tersenyum melihat eyes smile nya.

"Kalau gitu ganti. Aku ingin..."

"Tidak. Kau hanya dapat satu kesempatan tadi. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya." Chen memotong kata2ku.

"Mana bisa seperti itu. Curang. Sebenarnya yang tadi itu bukan.. Bukan.."

"Bukan apa? Bukan keinginanmu? Jadi kau ingin aku cepat mati? Baiklah. Akan kukabulkan nanti."

"Andwe! Bukan seperti itu maksud ku.. Ahh.. Lupakan. Tapi kau harus menuruti keinginanku yang ini. Harus! Arraseo" kataku bersikeras untuk mendapatkan kesempatan keduaku.

"Baiklah. Kuharap ini yang terakhir. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Jadilah kekasihku. Malam ini saja. Bisakah?" aku tak berani melihat kearahnya. Aku takut Chen akan menolakku. Bagaimana pun aku ini seorang yeoja.

"Baiklah. Akan kulakukan." katanya lalu merangkulku cepat. Merapatkan tubuhku padanya. Aku yang masih terkejut akan tindakan Chen tiba2 hanya menundukan kepalaku dalam. Wajahku memanas. Kuyakin pipiku merona sekarang. Aku sangat malu berada sedekat ini padanya. Sungguh.

"Wae? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali? Bukankah yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih memang seperti ini?"

"I-iya tapii kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu jika kau memang tak terlalu menginginkannya. Jadi jangan paksa-.."

"Aku menginginkannya. Ini nyaman untukku. Bagaimna denganmu? Apa kau tak nyaman? Malam ini sangat dingin." kenapa dia selalu memotong pembicaraanku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sikapnya yang benar2 menganggapku sebagai yeojachingu nya. Aku sangat senang. Akhirnya penantianku selama ini terbayar sudah malam ini. Ya. Walaupun hanya malam ini aku bisa memilikinya sebagai namjachingu resmi ku.

"Chen-ah.."

"Stop. Karena malam ini spesial. Jadi panggil aku chagiya. Arraseo?"

"Ne. Cha..chagiya" kataku pelan. Aku benar2 malu sekarang. _Oh ya ampun Chen! Kau membuatku hampir tidak bisa bernapas._

Chen melepaskan rangkulannya dibahuku lalu beranjak memetik bunga tak jauh dariku duduk ditaman rumah sakit ini. Dan kini Chen berjalan kearahku sambil menyembunyikan bunga yang baru saja dipetiknya. Dia berjongkok didepanku sehingga aku terlihat lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti. Bunga lily. Ia menyerahkan bunga berwarna putih itu padaku. Dia juga tersenyum padaku. Aku bersumpah ini untuk yang pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan senyuman yang sangat tampan itu dari Chen '_kekasihku saat ini'. _Aku juga tersenyum manis padanya. _Specless._

Chen memegang kedua tanganku. Memandangku dalam. Hembusan napasnya mengenai wajahku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Kini wajahnya berada dekat denganku. Chen mendongak menatapku. Aku menunduk melihatnya. Chen masih berjongkok didepanku.

"I want to get a kiss from you. For the first and last time. Bolehkah chagiya?" pipiku merona seketika mendengarnya. Chen ingin berciuman denganku. Ya ampunn... Hatiku berdebar sangat keras.

Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Aku terlalu malu untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Kulihat dia semakin mendongakkan kepalanya. Aku masih bertahan pada posisiku yang hanya bisa sedikit menunduk. Rasanya tubuhku tak bisa bergerak saat aku berada sedekat ini dengan Chen. Dia semakin mendekat sambil menutup matanya. Perlahan.. tapii... sampaii..

Cupp..

Ciuman yang hangat dimalam yang dingin. Tangannya beralih menarik tengkukku. Mencoba memperdalam ciuman panjang ini. Dia memagut pelan bibirku lalu menarik bibirnya tapi tetap berada didepan bibirku. Aku dan Chen berbagi oksigen. Menempelkan dahi satu sama lain. Masih saling menutup mata.

Setelah kejadian ditaman tadi kini aku dan Chen kembali ke kamar rawat Chen lagi. Perawat memasangkan kembali semua alat yang dilepas chen tadi.

Sekarang aku duduk disamping ranjangnya sambil membelai pelan rambut Chen. Semenjak kejadian ditaman tadi Chen tak pernah sedetik pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku. Aku sangat suka melihatnya melakukan itu. Sungguh..

"Tidurlah bersamaku disini.. Aku ingin memelukmu, chagiya" katanya sambil menepuk sisi ranjangnya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau saja-.."

"Aku tidak terima penolakan, chagiya"

"Baiklah.." kataku sambil mendesah pelan. Aku naik keatas ranjangnya, dia segera menelentangkan tanganku sebagai bantalan kutidur nanti. Aku menuruti semua yang ia katakan.

Aku tidur menghadap dada bidangnya. Chen menyanggahkan dagunya dikepalaku. Tangan kirinya sebagai bantalan ku. Tangan kanannya memeluk erat pinggangku.

_Posesif? Maybe. Just tonight.._

Aku dan Chen tertidur dengan keadaan saling berpelukan hangat. Terlihat sangat indah dimata perawat yang sengaja masuk untuk mengecek keadaan Chen namun seketika ia urungkan niatnya setelah melihat pemandangan diatas ranjang pasien itu.

Keesokkan harinya aku terbngun dan tak menemukkan Chen disampingku. Aku segera keluar dan bertanya pada perawat yang semalam merawat Chen. Tapi perawat itu bilang tak mengecek keadaan Chen lagi ketika aku sudah tidur dipelukkan Chen. Seketika pipiku merona mengingat hal itu tapi tak lama setelah itu aku sadar apa tujuanku.

Aku segera berlari keluar Rumah Sakit dan menuju ke apartemen Chen. Tapi yang kulihat apartemen itu kosong. Tak ada apapun dan siapa pun. Semua barangnya pun juga tak ada. Pikiranku seketika kacau. Sangat kacau. Aku cemas. Aku memegang kepalaku. Rasanya sangat pusing.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak boleh pergi. Kau tak boleh PERGIII!" teriakku di dalam apartemen Chen sekarang. Seseorang masuk dan datang menghampiriku.

"Chen telah pergi tadi pagi. Semua barangnya dia buang. Dia juga bilang tidak bernyanyi lagi. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengannya dan kemana ia pergi. Tapi yang jelas kulihat wajahnya sangat pucat tadi pagi. Dia hanya bilang padaku bahwa dia akan pergi. Lalu agashi ini siapanya Chen?"

"Eh... Aku yeojachingunya."

"Benarkah kau kekasihnya? Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku baru jadi kekasihnya tadi malam. Dan sekarang sudah tidak lagi."

"Kenapa bisa begitu. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak, kami tidak bertengkar justru sebaliknya. Hanya..."

"Hanya apa? Lantas jika kalian tidak bertengkar kenapa Chen memutuskan untuk pergi?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab seseorang yang lain masuk ke apartemen. Dia berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"Shindong ahjusi. Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Chen? Aku tadi sempat melihatnya dijalanan sekitar sungai han. Wajahnya pucat sekali seperti menahan sesuatu dan juga dia memegangi dada kirinya terus. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku sudah mencoba mengajaknya pulang tapi..." namja itu melihat seisi apartemen sekilas.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang terjadi disini? Dimana semua barang2 Chen? Shindong ahjushi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Chen dan siapa yeoja ini?" lanjut namja itu masih dengan mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

Tanpa aba-aba aku segera berlari keluar apartemen Chen. Tanpa memperdulikan dua pria yang berteriak mencegahku. Aku tak peduli. Pikiranku hanya Chen. Chen. Dan Chen.

**Normal POV**

Seorang namja berjalan terseok-seok didekat jembatan. Wajah pucat. Tubuhnya terlihat kurus. Dia berjalan tak tau arah. Hanya mengikuti kemana arah kakinya pergi. Dan hanya ingin berhenti ketika kakinya tak mampu berjalan lagi.

Namja itu sangat keras kepala. Ya. Sangat keras kepala. Selama ini dia merasakan sakit itu. Tapi keegoisan yang membutakan hati dan pikirannya. Dia selalu berpikir semua akan sembuh sendiri. Walaupun ia sadar _tidak ada luka yang akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. _Seperti kematian keluarganya, saudara yang mengincar harta warisannya, lalu dibuang disuatu negara tanpa membawa sepeser uang atau apapun. Kehancuran yang tak akan pernah sembuh sampai kapanpun. Sampai sekarang.

Hingga yeoja itu datang. Dia yang selalu menyelamatkannya dari semua percobaan bunuh diri yang dirancangnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar namja itu memiliki perasaan yang seharusnya tak dimilikinya. Perasaan yang bisa membuatnya hampir lupa akan tujuannya untuk bunuh diri. Bodoh. Benar namja itu mengakui dirinya itu bodoh. Karena setiap dia berada didekat yeoja itu, ia selalu berusaha menyangkal perasaan aneh menurutnya. Perasaan yang disebut Cinta. Chen mengakui bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis berpipi chubbi itu. Xiumin.

Kini pria itu berhenti tepat dipinggir pagar jembatan. Dia tak menghiraukan betapa ramainya kendaraan berlalu lalang melewati jembatan itu. Seakan tak perduli dia dimana atau apa yang akan dipikirkan orang2 yang melihatnya. Semua daya tubuhnya seakan kaku. Kakinya seperti tercekat sesuatu yang sangat berat. Kepalanya memberat seiring tubuhnya yang sedikit oleng kedepan. Sehingga jika sedikit saja ia tak menahan tubuhnya mungkin tubuh itu terjungkir balik dan akan mendarat disungai yang terkenal akan amat sangat dalam itu.

Chen terdiam sesaat sambil memegang erat pagar jembatan itu. Dia menghembuskan napas berat. Entah apa yang dipikirkan tiba2 Chen melompat.

**Xiumin POV**

Aku mencari Chen disekitar Jembatan tapi sepintas aku melihat beberapa orang sedang bergerombol dipinggir jembatan. Kupikir mungkin ada kecelakaan. Aku menghentikan mobilku dan ingin melihat lebih dekat. Entah kenapa jantungku berdetak semakin kencang ketika aku mendekat ke segerombol orang2 itu. Perasaanku mengatakan hal2 buruk yang buruk sedang terjadi. Seketika otakku berpikir tentang Chen. Aku takut ini semua ada kaitan dengannya. Aku memegang dadaku. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Aku sangat takut. Semakin aku mendekat..

**Chen POV**

Brakk..

Punggungku rasanya nyeri. Aku merasa ada yang memegangi dadaku dari belakang. Ada juga yang menarik tanganku dari samping. Kulihat kesamping. Beberapa orang sedang mengelilingiku. Dan yang berada dibelakangku seperti seorang yang terhormat yang memakai jas formal dan bername tag Kim Junmyeon. Sekarang tangannya beralih dari memegangi dadaku ke leherku. Seperti mencekik tapi justru ia sedang membantuku untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhku.

Orang2 memandangku khawatir. Aku tak peduli. Seakan tertimpa besi beton dikepalaku rasanya sangat sakit. Aku ingin meremas kepalaku tapi tanganku dipegang orang lain. Perutku seperti dicengkram dengan alat yang sangat tajam. Sangat sakit. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana. Napasku memberat. Dan orang2 yang berniat menyelamatkanku hanya membuat tubuhku terasa terkoyak menahan sakit. Tubuhku sakit. Sungguh. Pandanganku mengabur tapi sekilas aku melihat seseorang memakai baju serba putih didepanku dan dia terbang. Mengingat aku berada dipinggir luar jembatan. Dan jika aku mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakiku sejengkal saja. Nyawaku akan melayang karena aku jatuh tenggelam.

Aku menutup mataku sejenak. Kini tanganku memegang pagar besi itu walaupun seseorang masih menahan kuat tanganku agar tak jatuh.

Kufokuskan pikiranku. Mencoba berpikir jernih. Dan bayangan Xiuminlah yang selalu muncul. Aku tersenyum. Lalu memutar ulang memori yang pernah kulalui setiap kali bersamanya. Xiumin. Gadis berpipi chubbi itu telah membuatku jatuh cinta. Mengalihkan semua kepentinganku setiap kali bersamanya.

_"Aku mencintainya. Xiumin kau berhasil menaklukanku. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Saranghae. Aku akan pulang kerumah Orang tuaku sekarang. Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal __**Princess Baozi."**_

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu dalam hati. Aku membuka mata dan menemukan seseorang berbaju serba putih itu masih menungguku sambil melayang tak bersayap.

Malaikat itu seperti menarikku. Aku menatapnya. Seperti mengerti apa maksudnya. Aku menurutinya dengan menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

Kini aku melirik sekilas kearah orang2 sekitarku. Lalu aku mengatakan pada mereka untuk melepaskan pegangan mereka padaku. Mereka melepaskan tanganku tapi pria dibelakangku tak melapaskan tangannya yang berada dileherku.

"Hei anak muda. Berpikirlah secara terbuka. Janganlah berpikir sempit. Jangan menghukum dirimu dengan bunuh diri. Ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Sekarang kembalilah sadar dan pulang kerumah. Dan jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi." Kata pria yang bername tag Kim Junmyeon itu tetap tak mau melepaskan tangannya dari leherku.

Sedangkan tubuhku seperti sudah mati rasa. Rasanya tubuhku menggigil perlahan. Rasa sakit tubuhku benar2 bukan main. Aku juga sulit bernapas. Aku juga merasa kakiku mulai dingin. Aku tidak bohong. Nyawaku seperti diambil paksa dari bawah dan perlahan menuju keatas. Aku semakin mengeratkan genggamanku pada pagar jembatan hingga kuku jariku memutih. Kini seluruh kakiku sangat dingin. Dan ini terasa semakin sakit. Setetes darah keluar dari hidungku. Aku tak bisa menahannya.

**AAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHHHH**

Aku berteriak karena ini semua terasa amat sangat sakit. Tubuhku sudah tak kuat lagi. Darah dihidungku juga mengalir tanpa henti. Seketika pria dibelakangku menatap khawatir padaku dan mendekap tubuhku makin erat. Aku menggeram pelan. Dan pria itu semakin khawatir.

"Gwenchana. Yak. Kau baik2 saja. Seseorang cepat panggil ambulan dan polisi. Kenapa dari tadi belum ada yang datang? ppali ppali!"

Napasku tersenggal-senggal. Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Tunggu. Aku benar2 tak bisa bernapas. Aku menggeram lagi.

"LEPASS!"

"Tidak akan. Sebelum kau berniat untuk pulang setelah ini. Dan berjanji tidak melakukan hal bodoh ini lagi."

"Aku janji. Aku akan PULANG!"

**Degg**

Wwwuuussshhhh...

_Aku pulang._

**Normal POV **

Setelah mendengar ucapan Chen. Kim Junmyeon tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah. Kau akan kulepaskan. Tapi apa kau bisa kemb-.." Junmyeon berbicara sambil akan melepaskan tangannya dari leher Chen. Tapi gerakannya tercekat ketika tangannya berada disekitar denyut nadi Chen. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu nadi itu masih berdenyut tapi sekarang?

Berhenti.

**BBBBBYYYYUUURRRRRRRR**

Seolah kehilangan kesadarannya. Kim Junmyeon itu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Chen yang tiba2 terjun begitu saja tanpa ada pergerakan sedikitpun. Itu semua membuktikan jika Chen memang sudah mati sebelum terjun bunuh diri kesungai itu.

**Xiumin POV**

**AAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHHHH**

Aku mendengar suara teriakan. Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu. Aku semakin mendekat pada segerombol orang itu. Tapi perlahan orang2 itu semakin banyak dan mobil2 juga ikut berhenti untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Entah mengapa perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Aku mencoba menerobos gerombolan itu. Tapiiiii...

**LEPASS**

Ada teriakan lagi. Suara itu. **Chen. **Tidak mungkin. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan dia. Kumohon. Jangan.

**Aku janji. Aku akan PULANG!**

Chen berteriak lagi. Hatiku rasanya seperti teriris mendengar suaranya yang serak seperti menahan sesuatu. Aku menangis mendengar teriakannya. Entahlah aku takut. Seolah kata2 Chen tadi mempunyai arti tersendiri. Aku semakin menangis. Miris sekali.

Lama aku tak mendengar teriakan lagi. Kupikir mungkin Chen mau kembali. Aku segera menerobos segerombol orang2 itu tak peduli beberapa orang mengumpatiku dengan kata2 kasar.

**BBBBBYYYYUUURRRRRRRR**

Tapi suara yang baru kudengar malah membuat tangisku pecah seketika. Aku melihat Chen. Aku melihatnya terjun bebas begitu saja seolah dia jatuh tak bernyawa. Aku meraung raung memanggil namanya. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku kehilangannya. Aku kehilanganmu. Chen. Kim Jongdae.

"ANDWEEEEEE! CHEEEENNNN! hiks hiks hiks"

.

.

.

.

.

\- Surat untukmu. Dariku. -

_Maafkan aku. Cintaku tak bisa kupertahankan lebih lama. Aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi. _

_Terima kasih karena kau menjadi malaikat pribadiku. Menyelamatkanku dari segala cara bunuh diri konyolku. _

_Aku bersyukur karena Tuhan mendengar doaku untuk segera menjemputku._

_Tapi aku juga bersyukur karena Beliau juga memberiku hadiah terindah yang dapat kunikmati sebelum aku pergi._

_Hadiah yang sangat indah. Dan hadiah itu adalah kau. Xiumin-ah. Saranghae chagiya_

Chen ^^

**END**

**Terima kasih. Salam Di Jee. Bye kawan. Ketemu lagi dicerita yang lainnya. Bye bye.**


End file.
